1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly transmitting power signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable connector assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
A conventional cable connector assembly comprises a printed circuit board, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) attached to the printed circuit board to indicate the working status of the cable connector assembly, a light pipe receiving the LED, a cable with a plurality of wires, a plurality of contacts connected with the cable, a columnar mating member, and an insulated shell enclosing the printed circuit board, the LED, the light pipe and the mating member partially. The wires include a positive wire and a negative wire, both of them comprise an inner conductor and an insulative outer jacket respectively. The outer jackets of the positive wire and the negative wire have different colors to be distinguished. The cable also defines a fuscous strain relief portion on a front part thereof, but the strain relief portion may prevent the light from the LED passing therethrough, so as to it may be difficult for users to observe actual working status of the cable connector assembly as the light weaken. Therefore, a ring member is designed between the light pipe and the strain relief portion in field to avoid aforementioned disadvantage effectively. However, the strain relief member may be unstable with the ring member received in the light pipe wholly.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.